1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising a pair of connectors which are operated with an operating lever so that they are engaged with each other by a low insertion force (hereinafter referred to as "a connector assembly of low insertion force type", when applicable).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector assembly of this type, as shown in FIG. 14, comprises a male connector a and a female connector f. In the male connector a, an engaging operating lever c is rotatably mounted on a supporting pin d between the male connector body and a protective board b. The lever c has a cam groove e (cf. FIG. 15).
The female connector f has a cam pin g on its surface. When the female connector is engaged with the male connector, first the cam pin g is allowed to go in the inlet of the cam groove e (cf. the part (A) of FIG. 16). When, under this condition, the operating lever c is turned, the cam pin g is driven by the cam groove e, so that the female connector f is moved towards the male connector (cf. the part (B) of FIG. 16). When the operating lever has been fully turned, the female connector f is completely engaged with the male connector a (cf. Japanese Unexamined Utility Application. Hei. 3-4672.
In the above-described conventional connector assembly, it is necessary to provide the operating lever for one of the male and female connectors in advance so that they are engaged with each other.